The1Bunker1Team
''' '''The1Bunker1Team (or short: Bunker) was a German Unterganger. The most of his videos are Downfall Parodies. His styles were Traditional and Modified Traditional. He had a personal style, which he called "Billig" (German for "cheap" or "simple"). It was about making videos as good as possible, as cheap as possible. About The1Bunker1Team The1Bunker1Team once had another YouTube account but he deleted it. In 30 May 2012 he "joined" the YouTube community . He decided to make videos just for fun ''and '''not' to become famous. The1Bunker1Team's first parody series was "Hitler's Lovestory", but he canceled it. The1Bunker1Team invented his own parody style, which he calls "Billig" (German for "cheap" or "simple"). The story of The1Bunker1Team The1Bunker1Team originally made German YouTube Poops with his other account in the year 2008. After 3 Years he decided to have a change, because his account was most of the time inactive or just for watching and commenting videos. After a while, in 2011, he discovered the "Unterganging". He watched a lot of Downfall parodies and the first one he ever saw was "Es ist Obst im Bunker" (a German Downfall parody). After a while, he closed his account and made a new one to make his own Downfall parodies. His first parody he ever made was "Hitler's new bike". When he watched some more parodies he discovered the Downfall parody community and joined it. About the name "The1Bunker1Team" *The name "The1Bunker1Team" is a refer to shocking site clips like "2Girls1Cup", or "1Guy1Jar". (Remove "The" from The1Bunker1Team and it's 1Bunker1Team). *Originally The1Bunker1Team wanted to call himself "Addie and the Gang" (A refer to Kool & the Gang). *The numbers in his name are alternatives to the spacebar, which you can't use for a YoTube account. Bunker's Downfall Nicknames *Adolf Hitler - Addie the Führer *Alfred Jodl - Baldi or Baldy *Otto Günsche - Mr. Obvious *Eva Braun/Hitler - Addie's Bitch *Joseph Goebbels - Ylgu (Backwards: Ugly) / Skeletor *and many more... Style(s) Bunker's styles were Traditional, Modified Traditional and his own Style "Billig". Most of his videos had actually the inofficial Billig style. The1Bunker1Team's inventions The1Bunker1Team was the inventor and the only one who used the Billig-Style. The Billig was a mix of every parody style you want. The Billig focused on keeping parodies as simple and cheap as possible but also as good as possible. The Billig-Style was not an official '''parody style. Best examples: Reich shoppping Network (RSN) 1&2 Reich Shopping Network (RSN) When The1Bunker1Team watched some home shopping TV, he got the idea for making Hitler selling stuff, too. Story: Hitler was selling stuff like "Reichs Tech Headphönes" or "Fegelein's Fascists Faschion" in Homeshopping style. Fegelein was always Hitler's special guest. The end of the "Billig" In October 2012 The1Bunker1Team changed from '''Windows Live Movie Maker to Sony Vegas. That means, his Videos were more professional. Ten things about The1Bunker1Team #The1Bunker1Team's ancestors are from Prussia. #The1Bunker1Team never watched the original Downfall movie. #The1Bunker1Team's favourite colour is violet. #The1Bunker1Team originally wanted to call himself "Addie and the Gang". #The1Bunker1Team's favourite song is "Summer Madness". #The1Bunker1Team doesn't like modern music like Pop. #The1Bunker1Team's favourite character from Downfall is Otto Günsche. #The1Bunker1Team's used the "Königgrätzer Marsch" for his first intro song. #The1Bunker1Team's favourite movie is "Pulp Fiction". #The1Bunker1Team's favourite Unterganger is: TheSilverUniverse. The end of the Bunker Team In March 2013 The1Bunker1Team decided to quit making parodies and retired. Later he closed his YouTube account. :"He was just a child - a very intelligent and creative child but just a child. Children can get more...ehrm...emotional. :"He wanted to marry me once which was sweet of him but back then I was already engaged to Wilhelm (waiting for the Führer's authorization to get married). I promised to adopt him but﻿ obviously he said NO. Having a Papa like my Wilhelm can be a nightmare. It has military academy written all over it. I guess The1Bunker1Team didn't want to learn how to eat with a knife and a fork.." :—PiretBCN Bunker's last post Bunker's last post was about his retirement. He wrote about his retirement and that he closed his account later. (See quotes) Gallery Koolweb.jpg|First avatar. External links *The1Bunker1Team's YT channel *Reich shopping Network #1 *The1Bunker1Team's first parody he ever saw *The1Bunker1Team's last post on the forum Category:Untergangers Category:Second-generation Untergangers